That's Sargent to You
by z-ee3909
Summary: When Sargent Lopez finally get to go home to the states she doesn't know where she is in life...not until She meets A blonde that has her wrapped around her fingers. G...P...
1. Chapter 1

Today was the first real day she was back in the since High school she dreamed of going to live in L.A. , but she never thought that she would a soldier instead of being a college grad like most of the people she finished high school with. But No she was Sergeant Santana Lopez and she was damn proud of it.

But back to the story today was the first real day of being in the states. She had already started looking for a place to live but for now she was staying in a hotel. she didn't `go back to Ohio because her mom did not except her "choice" of being gay. But the real reason why she didn't go back was because she had no real reason to, her father died when she was 15 while he was out in war. He's the reason why she decided to join the army, she wanted to be close to him in some way or another. So now she sat on the beach in her army shorts and a t-shirt that had her name on it, at the age of 23 waiting for life to take her in what ever direction it wants her to go. She was watching these kids play in the distance , she couldn't see them very well but she could tell that there was two boys younger than 10 and a little girl younger than them trying to keep up.

_Santana_

"Hey lady can you pass the ball!" one of the boys said, he had a Mohawk and he looked like someone i knew. I looked down to see a small football near my sneakers.

"Yeah sure kid" I picked up the ball and threw it to him.

"Cool you have the same shirt as my dad" he said looking at my shirt.

"Really that's cool but i think you should go before your family starts looking for you" I said

" But I;m NJ" He said before turning around

"It was nice meeting you NJ, I'm Santana" i said before he left

* * *

After I met NJ I left the beach and found a small diner to eat at.

"Hey suga, what can I get you?"

" Can i have a double cheese burger with fries and a root bear"

"wow i see your appetite still hasn't changed, solider" a familiar voice from behind me said. I turned around and saw my army buddy Noah Puckerman. He had left before me about two years before me.

"Noah Puckerman?" I questioned still in shock.

"In the flesh. Shannon can you bring my buddy Santana's food to my table?"

"Sure it will be out soon." she turned then left

"Wow" I said still in shock. we started to walk to his table which seemed to be miles away

"How you been solider? How long you been home?" he said with what he thought was a serious face. i punch him in the arm and started laughing.

" Very funny Puck , you know you cant keep a straight face. But I've just got home yesterday and i'm really good. Oh yeah its Sergeant Lopez to you Private."

"Oh i'm sorry Sergeant Lopez" he said putting up quotations around my name. When we got to his table we were laughing really loud and joking around. When we got there i Sam saw one of my best friends i made when i was in the army. he was sitting at the table with two blondes and the kids i seen at the beach. One blonde i recognized from the pictures that puck showed me , i think her name was Quinn and the other i never seen before. I knew that right away the blonde with long hair was the most beautiful women i ever saw.

"Santana!" I saw NJ trying to catch my attention

"Whats up bud?"

"I said this is my Mom , My sister Beth, my best friend Eric and my aunt Brittany and uncle Sam."

"Hi" i said while shacking Quinn's hand but when i got to Brittany's hand she didn't let go.

"Hi i'm Brittany" she said with a smile and letting her eyes rake over my she does that i do the same to her. We're broken out of our trans when Sam speaks up.

"Whoa Lopez keep it in your pants, eyes off my sister!"

"Sister?" i asked confused

"see i told you we don't look alike" Brittany said

"Shut up. But yeah my twin sister"

"Oh well then i'm sorry i didn't know man" I said looking back at Brittany .She smiled and bit her lip."But i defiantly not going to back off" when i said that and started laughing at me

"your really cute and funny..." She said with a genuine smile

"And your really cute" i said with a smile

"i guess im'ma have to give you the talk" said sam

"ohhh god" Brittany said


	2. Chapter 2

sorry for such the long wait , everything is so crazy. to all of you who thought someone stole my story "she's the 1" no the snix account is mine, I couldn't figure out any of my passwords but now I will be on only this account.

I WILL BED UPDATING THIS WEEK!


End file.
